


Step backwards

by herilaveur



Series: ELU saison 6 [9]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: request for LovelyLinks :Lucas and Lola talk about the houseboat episode and what Lola said to Eliott on Friday night.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELU saison 6 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740727
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	Step backwards

**Author's Note:**

> takes place on Monday.
> 
> Lucas is not in high school because in the days before the final exams, the French students study at home.  
> And Lola got fired this morning, so...

''Lucille fuck ! stop, let me go.''

Lucas opens the bedroom door and rushes towards him.

''It's nothing, my love, it's just a nightmare.''

Eliott's eyes are open, but Lucas sees right away that he's not there.

''I want to go to him. Let me find Lucas. Leave me."

''Here I am, my love. I'm here. It's me."

Lucas holds him tighter and Eliott bursts into tears as he clings to him.

''I'm so sorry, Lucas. I shouldn't have left you. I should have felt like I was slipping. I should have warned you. I shouldn't have been drinking.''

Lucas gently strokes his hair, rocking him gently.

''It's over, Eliott, and then you warned me at first. You told me where you were and"

"No"" gets angry at Eliott as he retreats back "onto the houseboat. I should have told you about my illness. I shouldn't have"

Eliott bursts into tears again and Lucas takes him back, humming words of love to him, but he doesn't understand. He doesn't understand why Eliott keeps talking about the houseboat. It's like he's been stuck on this event ever since his night with Lola. 

Eliott goes back to sleep and Lucas sighs. He picks up Eliott's phone and sighs again. He doesn't want to do that. But he watches Eliott, who looks like he's suffering in his sleep, and he knows he has no choice. 

_If you care about Eliott at all, meet me at the park across the street from the house._

Lucas sighs. The whole fucking situation reminds him too much of the Lucille' situation. Lucas yelled at Lola as she had done at him; now he's meeting her to talk about Eliott. Lucas is trying to keep a calm breath. He must remember that the huge difference is that Eliott was not happy with Lucille and especially that they were in love, Eliott and him. Whereas with Lola, there is no love story.

_I'll be there in five minutes. Thank you, Lucas._

Lucas sighs. He really hopes he's not turning into Lucille. He gets up, leaves a note on his pillow and kisses Eliott's cheek before leaving the apartment.

She's already there, sitting on a bench. Lucas sits next to her without looking at her. He can't ask her out for coffee, it'd be too much of a resemblance. So they sit there on the bench.

"Lucas, I am"

''Stop.'' Lucas cut her, trying to keep his voice not too angry. ''I need to know what happened, Lola. He's not well and I don't understand what could have put him in such a state, emotionally speaking."

There is a silence between them and Lucas turns his head to look at Lola who seems lost.

''He didn't get up until yesterday, Lola. He hasn't eaten since Friday and he's really not well. His thoughts are not coherent, but that's often the case in an episode. What I don't understand is that he keeps talking about the first episode he's had since we've been together. Did he tell you about it?"

"From the houseboat?"

Lucas doesn't know if he should be relieved or worried that Eliott told her.

"Yeah."

Lola seems hesitant and bites her cheek.

''Don't protect me, Lola. I need to know so I can help him. I just want to help him. I'm ready to hear all about it."

Lucas hears Lola taking a slight breath while nervously rubbing her hands.

''I'm protecting myself, Lucas. I'm really sorry. I'm the one who brought it up."

"Did you know about this?"

Lola nods.

''Everybody in high school knows about this, Lucas.''

Lucas is trying not to act surprised, but it didn't work out. He really didn't think other high school students knew about it, let alone the years younger than them.

''Hey, don't worry, Lucas, this really is the best story ever. That's what I told him, by the way. He seemed so sad about it. So, okay, it's a little embarrassing, but it's such a funny story."

Lucas jumps off the bench to stand in front of her. He's too upset to sit still.

''What the hell.''

And that's when he understands. He understands that she probably doesn't really know the story. Because there are only three people who really know what happened that night. Even to his friends, Lucas never told them everything.

''What do you think you know about this story, Lola. Because "funny" is not at all an adjective to describe what happened. Really not."

Lola seems surprised and lowered her head immediately.

''Well...what they say, you know. Daphne never wanted to tell me anything about this. So I just got the high school version."

"And who is?"

''That he forced a barge so you could fuck inside and in the middle of the night he jumped into the Seine naked and ran all over the city naked to escape the cops."

Lucas sits on the bench with his head in his hands. That's why he hates the hallway stories, they're always changing.

''Fuck, that's fucked up.''

Lola's not saying anything. Lucas takes a breath and stands up to look at her.

''This is bullshit, Lola. The truth is, he told me he rented the houseboat, that we spent our first night there as lovers. It was our first date and it was wonderful. We even talked about our marriage. We were so happy. And then he started saying weird things, but I blamed it on the weed and the booze. I woke up and he was next to the bed. And then he left. When I realized he was gone and naked, I got up and looked for him, but he was nowhere to be found. I didn't know what to do, so I called Lucille, his ex-girlfriend. That's when she told me he was bipolar, he was maniac and he didn't love me."

Lucas is pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes. There's no way he's gonna cry in front of her. He looks at her and she seems reluctant to put her hand on him but finally she doesn't. And so much the better. He doesn't want his pity or his compassion, he just wants to help Eliott.

''And I believed her. I didn't know anything about it, so I believed her. He tried to contact me again and I told him to leave me alone. I was lost and sad and angry but I did the worst thing I could do, I pushed him away. When I finally understood, when I was finally helped to understand that she had lied to me and that Eliott's bipolarity didn't prevent him from loving me, I wanted to find him but he wasn't answering any of my messages. And then on Friday night, Lucille told me he was missing. And I knew exactly where he'd be because... because...''

''Because he's yours, Lucas.''

Lucas nods.

''Yeah. Exactly. That night, on the houseboat, is not the best story ever, Lola. This is THE night we abandoned each other. This is the worst night I've had since I've known him. I lost everything that night: him, confidence in me, confidence in us. Nothing we had experienced made sense anymore. And the same goes for him. I totally abandoned him when he needed me. I didn't believe him and I preferred to believe what others said about him. That night he thought he'd lost me."

Lucas gets up and faces Lola. He gets it. Eliott's afraid Lucas will abandon him again. He's afraid Lucas will leave him alone. And Lucas really needs to go hug him right now to prove to him that it's not gonna happen.

''Thank you for coming. I can see why he's bringing this up again. I'm still very angry with you, but I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said words like that to you. I really hope you get better. But don't you dare hang out with Eliott when you're not feeling well. I don't know if I could ever forgive you for what you did to him."

He turns around, ready to go.

"I understand better."

Lucas turns around to look at Lola, trying to figure out what she means.

''I unterstand better why he's drawing you like a hedgehog. It's not just your hair. You're like a hedgehog: cute but prickly to defend yourself."

Lucas smiles and shakes his head. She really didn't understand anything.

''I'm not defending myself, Lola. I'm defending him."

🦔 🦝


End file.
